Love at the War
by blanchier
Summary: Mikan discovers a game called Ragnarok, which Hotaru plays. She tries to play it...
1. Chapter 1 oOo What? Ragnarok?

**AN:**It's my third fanfic. (why am i counting?) Anyway, instead of my frequent CCS fanfic, I move on to Gakuen Alice Fanfics. Anyway, this will be a merged fan fic of Ragnarok and Gakuen. If you see me at you'll see my signature; it's the same you know.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Gakuen Alice and Ragnarok, Gakuen is owned by an anime artist that I no know, and Ragnarok is owned by Gravity.

**For some: ** who don't know Ragnarok, it is an MMORPG that is sweeping the nation by the addictives added to it. Ragnarok is associated with Norse Mythology. Ragnarok means "the end of the world." And it's the name of the war that many Norse people joined. :)

XD; but if you listen to the explanation, you'll never hear my story…

**Love at the War**

**By SilentWriter132**

**Chapter I**

**What? Ragnarok?**

"Hotaru…" Mikan frowned. Mikan as a sixteen-year old teenager she grew to be, she knew playing computer games were no fun. Then she continued, "Hey, why don't you stop that… you'll never get anything by playing that."

"Oh, shut up. It'll help me with my invention #1,000,001, 'The _Baka_ Staff'."

"So, who'll you test it on?"

Hotaru grinned as she looked at Mikan. Then she said, "You know who I will test it on." Mikan blinked dumbly. She didn't know she was the one who'll be tested on.

"So what are you playing?" Mikan asked.

"Ragnarok. I'm playing Ragnarok. You should play it too. It's quite enjoying."

"I see what you mean..." says Mikan as she sees her friend kill monsters using a wand.

"So, do you want to play it?"

"Heck, no, If I join that game I may be beaten by you using a '_baka_ cannon'."

"There's no _baka_ cannon here. So, don't worry."

"Really? But I don't wanna join it. I see you play it, and you're addicted to it now."

Hotaru points the _Baka_ Cannon at Mikan. "Move that thing away from me!" Mikan stepped back then at Hotaru's signal the cannon shot a big ball. But it missed!

"AHA! It missed!" shouted Mikan. But the cannon ball bounced at the wall and hit Mikan's head.

"When did I miss?" said Hotaru, grimacing while playing the game, she continued, "Well, suit yourself."

Mikan leaved Hotaru as she was seriously playing the game.

She thought as she was leaving, _"Raganrok, huh? To think, Hotaru's playing it! It's junk to play games like that."_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she bumped someone.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't notice." she said unknowingly who she bumped.

"No need to be polite Mikan, it's me Ruka."

"Oh, hi Ruka-pyon, I didn't see you."

"So what's eating you?" asked Ruka.

She replied, "It's that god-dammed game Ragnarok. It's killing Hotaru."

"Really, it's supposed to be fun…"

"Fun? You call spending eight hours in front of the computer 'fun'?"

"It's very addicting so you have fun by playing it non-stop."

"You don't mean… Ruka-pyon plays those kinds of games?"

"No, no, no… my cousin does. He plays it very well."

"Well, thanks. I got great help. So, I get to play Raganarok, huh?"

"_Sayonara_, Mikan, I'm going."

"_Sayonara_, Ruka-pyon, _Arigatogozaimasu._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikan went back to her home and quickly turned her computer on. _"Yoshi!" _she thought, _"I got this CD from Narumi-sensei… I mean Oto-san, so I'm gonna install this to my computer. Ragnarok."_

This is only my third fan fic so sorry if you didn't like it… and it's short and all… so sorry… compared to my two other fan fics, this is short, too short. My regular stories would take about four pages, and the Cardcaptor mystery took 7. So sorry. It's short and boring… but please try to review after you read this. Cause I'll not continue if there's no review… I'll continue in about… 6 reviews.

**Japanese Words I used: (for the ones that didn't know what it really means.)**

**Baka-cannon**: If you watched the anime, you would know what it meant.

**Sayonara: **goodbye. It's a very well known word.

**Arigatogozaimasu: **thank you; it's a polite way of saying it. Adding –gozaimasu or –nasai is a of being polite. She could've said 'Arigato' cause she knew him for quite a long time, but she wanted to respect Ruka so she added the –gozaimasu. –Nasai is used for gomenasai, oyasuminasai, etc.

**Yoshi: **a word that tells motivation. Roughly means, "Alright." Or "This is it, I'll do it!"

**Oto-san:**dad; father; daddy. What else of a term is there?


	2. Chapter 2 oOoThe War Has Started

**(do not read this if you've read chapter 1, coz it's the same. And please read chapter one to fully know)**

**AN: **It's my third fanfic. (why am i counting?) Anyway, instead of my frequent CCS fanfic, I move on to Gakuen Alice Fanfics. Anyway, this will be a merged fan fic of Ragnarok and Gakuen.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Gakuen Alice and Ragnarok, Gakuen is owned by an anime artist that I no know, and Ragnarok is owned by Gravity.

**For some: ** who don't know Ragnarok, it is an MMORPG that is sweeping the nation by the addictives added to it. Ragnarok is associated with Norse Mythology. Ragnarok means "the end of the world." And it's the name of the war that many Norse people joined. :)

XD; but if you listen to the explanation, you'll never hear my story…

**Summary of the last chappie: **Mikan's friend, Hotaru, has been addicted to a game called Ragnarok, and Mikan decides to join the online community too.

**Love at the War**

**By SilentWriter132**

**Chapter II**

**The War Has Started**

Mikan went back to her home and quickly turned her computer on. _"Yoshi!" _she thought, _"I got this CD from Narumi-sensei… I mean Oto-san, so I'm gonna install this to my computer. Ragnarok."_

She installed the program, registered in the website and then started to play. She made a new character.

_What should I name my character?_

Her thought finished because Narumi-sensei went in the room.

"What are you doing, kiddo?" he asked.

"Making a character. But I can't seem to think a name for this character." she replied.

"Just remember not to give out any personal information."

"I know that well…"

"Okay, just make a name that's you and that's not you at the same time…"

"I don't understand."

"That's really like you Mikan-chan."

"_Oyasumi, _Mikan-chan."

"_Oyasuminasai, Oto-san."_

_Oto-san wasn't of much help. That advice he gave me was very useless. I knew that much… What did he think I am? An idiot? Well maybe I am, but I'm not that of an idiot that would give personal information… Well, maybe I gave out some personal info in the past, like when I was about to enter Gakuen Alice, but that's the past!!! Think about the present! Back to the question: what name? Think, think, think, think, Mikan, use your head._

After about ten minutes of thinking…

"I GOT IT!!!" she shouted. She typed the name, then, Narumi-sensei ran to her room, with a fire extinguisher on his hand.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE, MIKAN?" he shouted.

"What fire? There's no fire…"

"Then, why did you shout?"

"I got it. I thought of a great name!"

"Don't scare me like that, Mikan-chan. I got worried."

"_Gomenasai, Oto-san." _

"_Nandemonai. _Just go to sleep. Don't shout anymore, okay?"

"_Hai, Oto-san, Oyasuminasai."_

"_Oyasumi,_ Mikan-chan."

_Full __Blossom_. Her virtual name is Full Blossom. She got that name after translating "Mi" of Mikan, which means "Full" and her last name "Sakura" which means "Cherry Blossom" and it's second word is "Blossom", so she came up with the name, "Full Blossom".

Now, she had to fill up the statistics or _stats_ for short. Agility, Dexterity, Vitality, Luck, Intelligence, Strength and others, she didn't know much about it, so she just set it all to 5. She didn't know how important it was in the game.

_Okay. Let's start. Character Select._ She clicked her first character: Full Blossom. Then the screen loaded. It was the start of her adventure. The start of the war.

Sorry because it's short again. If not with the Author's note, Disclaimer, For some and the summary, it'll only be a page… well I think so. So, again, GOMENASAI!!!! I'll continue after 6 _**good**_ reviews.

**Japanese Words I used: (for the ones that didn't know what it really means.)**

**Oyasumi; Oyasuminasai: ****"**sweet dreams". As I said before, adding –nasai to some words can mean politeness in speaking that word. She could have said Oyasumi but Narumi is older so she said the word with –nasai.

**Oto-san: **dad; father; daddy. What else of a term is there? (again.) I won't be translating Oto-san in the next chappie anymore… It's too tiring…

**Gomenasai: "**sorry". As I said before, adding –nasai to some words can mean politeness in speaking that word. She could have said Gome but Narumi is older so she said the word with –nasai.

**Nandemonai: "**it doesn't matter". Or, "it's okay"


	3. Chapter 3 oOo Novice

**(do not read this if you've read chapter 1, coz it's the same. And please read chapter one to fully know)**

**AN: **It's my third fanfic. (why am i counting?) Anyway, instead of my frequent CCS fanfic, I move on to Gakuen Alice Fanfics. Anyway, this will be a merged fan fic of Ragnarok and Gakuen.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Gakuen Alice and Ragnarok, Gakuen is owned by an anime artist that I no know, and Ragnarok is owned by Gravity.

**For some: ** who don't know Ragnarok, it is an MMORPG that is sweeping the nation by the addictives added to it. Ragnarok is associated with Norse Mythology. Ragnarok means "the end of the world." And it's the name of the war that many Norse people joined. :)

XD; but if you listen to the explanation, you'll never hear my story…

**Summary of the last chappie: **Mikan has already installed the game, registered in the website, and made a character called Full Blossom. Now she has to face the war by playing the game.

**Love at the War**

**By SilentWriter132**

**Chapter III**

**Novice**

_Okay. Let's start. Character Select._ She clicked her first character: Full Blossom. Then the screen loaded. It was the start of her adventure. The start of the war.

She started to play the game. The game that Hotaru liked. She appeared as a long ebony haired girl with a weird costume. She had an armor that was hard to tell if it were to protect her and some gloves which she thought was to punch. She was a level one Novice. _Hey, why am I a Novice? Hotaru's a mage… well, I think its right. But first, how do you move this thing? _She thought. _Maybe if I clicked this… Yatta! I did it! I moved it! Now… let's see where this castle will lead to. _She went inside a castle. She saw a person. _Maybe someone's online! Maybe he'll respond if I talk to him._

She typed, "Hey, do you know my friend Hotaru? I'm looking for her."

The man didn't respond. She laid her mouse over the man then the pointer became a speech balloon with an ellipsis, moving. She was shocked. _So this is how weird this game is. _She clicked it. Then a text box appeared.

_Oh, shit. I think I broke it. _She thought. Then she read the contents of the text box. She used her pointing finger and ran through the lines.

"_I am an NPC. NPC means Non-player character. NPCs are computers and they do not respond if you asked something. So, do you want to run through the tutorial or go to Rune Midgard?"_

There were three choices.

Get an allowance of 500 zeny and go directly to Rune Midgard;

Go through the tutorial;

Ask what Rune Midgard is.

She clicked _"Ask what Rune Midgard is."_

The NPC responded, _"Rune Midgard is the kingdom you will be in. You will go through adventures, meet, kill or be killed by monsters, trade and chat and everything."_

There were two choices left. The first two above was the remaining ones. She decided to go through the tutorial.

Then, she saw some people walking around. Moving. _I guess they're not NPCs, they're online I think._ She went close to the people and typed, "Do you know my friend, Hotaru?"

A girl named _Blink_ said…err…typed, "I don't know. I'm new here. I guess you're new here too, you entered the tutorial."

"Yeah."

"Let's be friends. I don't have friends here yet."

"Okay!"

"I'll add you to my friend list."

A tab appeared. It said, "Do you want to add "bLinK" to your friend list?" She clicked yes and they immediately became friends.

"Okay, I'll just ask someone else." Mikan typed.

Then he asked a boy named _Usagi_ the same question. He replied, "Wait, are you Mikan?"

"_Chotto, _Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Ruka."

_Oh yeah. It's obvious. Usagi. Rabbit. He loves animals, especially rabbits. Chotto. Nani?_

"Hey Ruka! You said you didn't play! You lied?"

"Nope. I'm new here too. See, I went to the tutorial."

"Why did you join?"

"Well, it's because…"

"What?"

"Because you wanted to join so I joined too. I'm playing with my cousin now."

"So, you wanna go together?"

Ruka blushed in front of the computer. His cousin teased him a little.

"You like this girl, don't you?" his cousin, Jin said.

"What?! _Iye_. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't like this game… You said it was junk. And you said it. Look at the chat box."

"_Because you wanted to join so I joined too."_

"_wanted to join…"_

"_I joined too…"_

_Nani? _Ruka thought. _What the hell did I say? Damn! DAME!!!_

Sorry again, yeah, it's too short. I knew it! It took only two pages every chapter and every time I read a book I see that every chapter has more than 10 pages. But if the ones that think their compositions are too long and they only took 7 pages. Well, good for them, yours are the normal number of pages in a chapter. And if you didn't like it, please say so, so I can make the changes. Please pardon all my wrong grammars, (which contains only of "fragment, consider revising.") I don't get why you have to have a subject and a predicate in saying "Really?" or in saying "Nope." So please excuse it. Please give me the truth in your reviews. I'll continue in about 6 or 7 _**good**_ reviews.

**Japanese Words I used: (for the ones that didn't know what it really means.)**

**Yatta**"I did it." or "Yes!"

**Chotto: **"Hold on a second." If added –mahtte, which is equal to "Chotto Mahtte" it will mean "Wait a second." like if a person is running, you say that, and he'll slow down. Well, if he wants to anyway. The difference between them is, well… if you're just talking and you want them to stop, you say, "Chotto." If you are chasing a person, you say "Chotto Mahtte."

**Usagi: "**Rabbit."

**Nani?!: "**What?!"

**Iye****; Dame: **"No." If talking to a person, use "Iye", because "Dame" is like a pun of some sort.


	4. Chapter 4 oOo Her Deadly Classmates

**Disclaimer: **I no own Gakuen Alice and Ragnarok, Gakuen is owned by an anime artist that I no know, and Ragnarok is owned by Gravity. And sorry for using Dark RO's name without permission.

**(UPDATED!) ****For some: ** who don't know Ragnarok, it is an MMORPG that is sweeping the nation by the addictives added to it. Ragnarok is associated with Norse/ Scandavian Mythology (I just researched it). Ragnarok means "the end of the world", and it's a war versus the gods and the humans… (Well I think so…)

XD; but if you listen to the explanation, you'll never hear my story…

**Summary of the last chappie: **She entered the tutorial and noticed Ruka was playing too. She was trying to find Hotaru, but instead she found him!

**Love at the War**

**By SilentWriter132**

**Chapter IV**

**The Deadly Classmates**

"Hey, Ruka, are you alright?" Mikan typed away in the chatbox.

"Hey, she replied." Ruka's cousin, Jin, reminded him.

"I'm alright." He typed his reply.

"I'm going now…"

"Wait a minute!"

They've gone through many trials. Killing porings, learning how to sit, to create a party, killing porings, learing all about the stats… killing porings… Did I mention killing porings? Then, the determining of the job.

Determining of jobs… they've asked many questions… like, "if you saw a knife, will you pick it up?" Well, if you think about it, in the attitude she has, she will say, "Leave it there." Or "Give it to the owner." Then another question says, "Money talks.", it reminded her of Hotaru. But, she said "false."

"Great!" The NPC said, Mikan read this while she was running her index finger through the words. "You have finished the test, now; we will determine what job you will be!" _Next. "_Drumroll please!" _Next. _"You are an _Acolyte_!" _Next. _"An acolyte is a character who helps people in battling, especially when they are low in health power (HP), acolytes can also help people increase they're speed." _Next. _"But you don't have to be an acolyte; you can do any job you want."

There were another two choices. "Be an acolyte." Or "Choose another job."

"What? I can also help people in here? Yay! Okay, I'll become an acolyte." She said to herself with a clenched fist.

"So Ruka-pyon, which job would you choose?"

"I'll become an archer."

"Archer? Is there a job like that?"

"Yeah, my cousin recommended it."

"Wow. What's the job of your cousin anyway?"

"He's a hunter."

"Now, what's a hunter?"

"A hunter is the second job of the archer."

"Second job?"

"A promotion to your first job."

"Oh, I see, what's the second job of an acolyte?"

"Uhm… I'll go check… Ah. It's a priestess, it's a priest, but you're a girl, so, its priestess."

"Ah, I see."

"Mikan-chan…" Narumi-sensei said as he entered the room. "Don't stay up. Remember, you're curfew is 8pm."

"Oto-san, I'm not five anymore. I can stay up whenever I want, and still wake up early."

"I'm just reminding you that, or else you'll get pimples."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid it's true."

"Just 10 minutes more…"

"Okay, just, don't stay up too late."

She continued playing. "Hey, are you still there Ruka-pyon?" But when she searched him, he was gone…

"I guess he went on without me." She said to herself as she clicked the 'Be an Acolyte choice.'"

"Okay, you will be warped to Prontera. There, you will level up to job level 10 to be an acolyte. Now go." 

Wow… cool graphics. I've been warped! Teleported! Vamoosed! Whatever that means…

She went out of the Prontera church and went out to the field. "Hey, Porings!" she again says to herself, as she was trying to approach the little pink blob. She neared it, and tried to kill it, but another person comes and kills it with her.

"Hey, that's my experience points!"

"Hey, Full Blossom!" Then, she scrolls down to click her, but, instead, when her mouse was over the character, some text appeared. bLinK. It was the person she met before!

"Hi again!"

"So, what job did you get?"

She told her all. And after, she told Mikan, "I'm gonna be a swordsman, swordsmen are really strong, they say…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then they become a knight… or a crusader, who can even be stronger! Then, they become a Lord Knight, well, if they become a knight anyway…"

"Hey, why does a swordsman have two jobs, but an acolyte has only one…?"

"Oh, an acolyte? An acolyte has a 2-2 class job too! An acolyte can either be a priest or a monk. Then if you become a priest, you can become a High Priest, which is much better than the priest."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Maybe you can ask a professional."

"Oh, yeah! I can ask Hotaru!"

"Who's that?"

"Later, I'll go find her."

She then went out of the fields to the town, where there are so many people. She typed, "Hotaru, where are you!"

Then she gave up. She went in a place. There were other people in it, but not too many. Then she saw an NPC, two actually. She moused over them, she saw again the ellipsis. One was Armor dealer, and the other one was Weapon Dealer. She clicked them, she saw they had so many items, then she saw the price. The price was very large, she couldn't buy that.

She then went to a place in Prontera, she thought it was the square, since there were so many people there.

Then she asked somebody called "aBsolUte". "Hey, did you see someone named Hotaru?" She wondered why there was a little picture beside her name.

"Hotaru?"

"You don't know her?"

"I know her, but how did you know her real name?"

"Huh, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a wizard and a powerful one too!"

"Why did you ask 'How did I know her?' She's my best friend!"

"Everyone uses codenames here. Look at your name. It's FullBlossom. See, no one uses here their own name."

"Then, how did you meet her?"

"We're in the same guild, silly. But, since you're a novice, you probably don't know that."

"Oh… but first, what's a guild?"

Then, the door busted open, ruining her conversation with aBsolUte. "Mikan… You said 10 minutes… hear me? Ten minutes." Narumi-sensei scolded her.

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow then. See you!" she typed, and then logged out.

"Okay, I'll go sleep now." Then, she went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, she went to Gakuen Alice, their school, which they went in… and are in third year.

"Hotaru-chan… in ragnarok…" Mikan said, but was interrupted by Sumire's gasp. Hotaru's blank expression remains the same.

"Eh?" Sumire asked. "You play Ragnarok? Oh. My. Gosh. Mikan… are you still a child? Still playing computer games?" then she laughed.

"Baka." Hotaru hit Sumire's head with the newly invented "Baka Staff".

"Is that the 'Baka Staff' you were working on? It's so cool! It's so like you Hotaru-chan!"

"I was going to test it on you later, but Sumire has become more baka than you earlier…"

"You mean I was the one you were about to test?!"

"Shut up, baka." Then she hits her with the Baka staff.

"Hey… Hotaru-chan… I'm serious. I need help with Ragnarok."

"I knew the reaction from me playing it will cause you to play it too." Mikan just stares at Hotaru dumbly, as usual. "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to meet you at Ragnarok."

"Do what you like."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hahaha! What do you think of Mikan, Ruka-pyon… She still plays childish games like Ragnarok… Ruka? Ruka?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you play it too?"

"Yeah."

"Eh? You mean you play that darn game too?" Sumire was not the only one that was shocked, but also Nastume, who was, as always, sitting beside him.

"You play it too?" Natsume asked.

"You too? When did you start? What's your job? And level, and job level? What are your attributes?"

"Stop, Ruka. I've never heard you ask so many questions at once. You must really like it. Tell me, why did you play it? When I played it, you told me it was rubbish." Mikan can't help but eavesdrop… ahem… hear them talking.

"Natsume? You play it too?" He glares at her.

"Geez. You don't need to be angry at me. I was just asking." Then he finally answered, "Yeah." Despite Mikan's "Feeling Down" state, she turned around with a big smile on her face and said, "Really? I can't believe it! So, what's your job?"

"So much questions, so annoying, and nosy too. Ask Hotaru, she knows it."

"Hotaru, wha…" as Mikan said that, she was disrupted because Hotaru had already left the room. She turned back to talk again to Natsume and Ruka, but they were both gone. "Geez, they left me behind." She said.

_Now, I know where that girl's going! _She thought with a victorious smile on her face.

She went in the internet café and saw many people playing "the game". But, no sign of Hotaru. She just went in her room and logged in again.

_Mikan1234_

_Dark RO Force (1898)_

_FullBlossom_

Then a loading screen came up to her. 1, 2, 3...100 she was in Prontera again.

She saw a blue aura somewhere in the middle of the screen and approached it. Then she was in the loading screen again.

She now noticed she wasn't in Prontera anymore. It was a castle, with many people there, it was scary. Since the castle was old and stuff. Mikan's heart was becting so fast, even if it is in a computer game. Even you would feel the fast beating of your heart when you had your first time warped into an old… scary… and weird castle.

She went inside, looked around, and then she saw a person, under a cloud, then the words, _Storm Gust _below it. Then she noticed another few players with pictures beside their names. Then she saw the picture she saw earlier beside the name of her newly met friend, aBsolUte.

"Where am I?"

"Glast Heim, or as some people call it, GH." A person dressed in a bra top with shorts and a cart on her back.

"What's that picture?" She typed.

"This is to certify we are members of a certain guild." The one that made the _Storm Gust_ happen answered.

"Hey, do you know Hotaru? I once knew a girl who had the same logo as you and said she is with the same guild as Hotaru."

"Hey… wait… don't tell me you're…"

"Hotaru?" then Hotaru made typed /wah emoticon. "Hey, look out! There's a skeleton prisoner behind you!" aBsolUte said.

"Hi! And so we meet again."

"Look out!" She was about to be killed but a person saved her.

"Who was that? He looked so cool."

"Eh? You mean the assassin that saved you? He's the newest member in the guild." aBsolUte replied.

"Do you know what his real name is?"

"Of course I do. His real name is Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga…"

_Oh. My. Gosh. Natsume is the one that saved me?_

"…Hotaru says she is a classmate of his, but I don't believe her…"

_Natsume was the assassin? Wait. I don't know what an assassin is._

"…But when Natsume said that she was his classmate that was the time I did believe her…"

_Whatever. I think it's a job. But why would Nastume save me? Unless…_

"Hey FullBlossom, are you still there?"

_HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM!__ I MUST NEVER REVEAL MY IDENTITY FOR HIM TO NOT KNOW IT IS ME!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading the chapter 4 of Love at the War. I wanted to elongate it, so there! 6 pages! Thanks, really! Sorry about advertising Dark RO without permission. I just forgot what the real RO's server looked like… so sorry! I forgot to tell you what's the name of Natsume and the job of aBsolUte. I'll just tell you in the next chappie.


End file.
